


Bite Hard

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was Franz Ferdinand song titles.</p></blockquote>





	Bite Hard

Buffy knew exactly what she was doing.

She knew that she might not live but this wasn't some romantic fantasy she was indulging in. Personally, she thought that Juliet was an idiot.

A year ago she had plunged her sword through Angel's flesh and consigned him to hell. A year ago she had killed him. She hadn't had a choice.

This time she does have a choice and she won't kill him again. Not when the cure is hers to give.

It's her way of balancing the scales. Silencing her guilt.

She bares her neck and forces him to bite.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was Franz Ferdinand song titles.


End file.
